This invention relates generally to a printing system having a document processing station communicating with a document reproduction system by way of a print server and, more particularly, to system for generating a print queue at the document processing station based on jobs "seen" at both the print server and the document reproduction system. Desirably, a queue operation, based on input from the document processing station, is performable on the generated print queue.
Electronic printing systems typically include an input section, sometimes referred to as an input image terminal ("IIT"), a controller, sometimes referred to as an electronic subsystem ("ESS") and an output section or print engine, sometimes referred to as an image output terminal ("IOT"). In one type of electronic printing system, manufactured by Xerox.RTM. Corporation, known as the DocuTech.RTM. electronic printing system, a job can be inputted to the printing system from, among other sources, a network or a scanner. An example of a printing system with both network and scanner inputs is found in the following patent: